


Tired

by TWDObsessive



Series: Leedus Series [6]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Comfort, Coming In Pants, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Norman is exhausted from all the press junkets, the panels, the cruise, the art shows and filming Ride.  But he still makes time to stop in and visit Andrew as he's passing through London.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this in first person. 
> 
> Just a quick unbeta'd one-shot.

I opened the door with a wide smile that dropped as soon as I saw the dark circles under Norman’s eyes and watched his obvious attempt at appearing more upbeat and enthusiastic than he really was.

“Hey, man. Told you I’d make time for a visit, let’s go grab a beer,” he said as he leaned in for a familiar and affectionate hug.

“Wait a minute,” I said, putting an arm around him and guiding him into the house. “Have you even so much as sat down since filming RIDE, the art shows, the cruise, Amsterdam, Madrid-”

“I’m good. Ain’t flying through London without coming to see you,” he said as he grabbed my coat from the hook by the door where it always was. “Come out with me!”

I looked Norman up and down from the absolute mess of hair that he probably spent an hour on to his worn out boots. “When was the last time you slept, Normski? Or even just relaxed? You look exhausted. Just stay in with me. We can have a few beers here, not worry about getting recognized or anything. Just you and me, huh?”

I really wasn’t a fan of how much he’d been going out lately. Jeffrey was a hard partier and Norm was a people pleaser so whatever anyone else wanted to do, Norman would always be in. And I admit it, there was a part of me that was jealous. Norman used to be just mine. My best friend on set and off. But since Jeffery came on, Norm has had to split his time. He and Jeff had been friends from long ago so I tried to remind myself of that when the twinge of guilt would show up. Jeff wasn’t replacing me, and Norman always made sure I knew that I was his priority. 

Before Norman could respond I heard Gael’s voice down the hall. “Is that Norman!?” she yelled. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Norman responded when she rounded the corner. “Where’s my kids?” She hugged him and kissed his cheek with a soft laugh. 

“First of all, they’re _my_ kids.,” I said, “and second of all-”

“I’m just getting ready to tuck them in. I’ll tell them Nanny Norman says hello. You’ll stay the night, right? See them in the morning?” 

“Yeah, course,” Norman answered. He always went without a hotel when he was just doing a quick overnight trip through London. My house was his and it was really one of the only times we got to ourselves. I hadn’t gotten my fix of one-on-one time Norman in ages. I needed my best friend. I missed him. And I know he needed me, too.

“You guys have fun tonight,” Gael said, assuming our plans involved leaving. 

“We’re gonna chill out in the downstairs den. Just catch up and watch a movie,” I said with a pointed look at Norman.

“Fine, mom. Can I still at least get a beer?” he said with a sarcastic pout.

Gael and I both rolled their eyes and after giving her a quick peck on the lips, I led the way down to my man cave and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. 

“Why you tryin’ to momma hen me, Andy. Said I’m fine. We coulda gone out to that place down the road you like so much,” he said as he collapsed onto the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

“The thing I _like_ about that place is you being there with me. Not this shell of you that hasn’t sat down in a month.” 

“I sat down, he insisted, “like a couple Thursdays ago.”

I popped down in my recliner and faced him. “So how ya been? You and Greg and Jeffery have a good time on the press junket?” I tried not to sound jealous when I asked, but failed miserably.

“Andy, you know you could have come. It’s you’re choice to stay home with your family and it’s a commendable choice,” he said. “You’re a good man. A family man. And you are a phenomenal actor. Your career is laid out right in front of you. You could get any job you want. I ain’t fool enough to believe I got half the acting chops you got. I’m on a timeline. I _have_ to do these things.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked with disgust. I _hated_ when Norman put himself down like this. Didn’t he understand why all these crowds follow him and go nuts when he shows up anywhere? The fans LOVE him.

“Means I only got so long til the show’s over and all that’s left is a worn out, grungy old man that no one remembers why they thought he was hot in the first place.”

“Norman,” I said firmly as I sat up in my chair and put my beer on the table. “You’re gorgeous and you’ve got a great soul. Why don’t you see that?”

“They see Daryl, not me.”

“No, I was at London’s comicon with you. They aren’t screaming for Daryl, they’re screaming for Norman.”

“Only reason people are suckered into liking me is because I have this carefree attitude about how I look, what I wear and people think that’s cool. They think it’s cool that my hair’s a mess and I wear the same Minor Threat tshirt like four times a week. But when this ride is over, I’ll just be another guy on the street. And you know, I _like_ meeting all these people. Like their excitement, like getting to see so many new faces, hear their stories. Gonna miss it when it’s over.”

“That’s not going to happen. But even if it did, you’d still have me, Nigel,” I said with sincerity.

He nodded. If there was anything he had confidence in it was that. “I am tired, y’know?” he finally confessed, looking up at me and biting on his bottom lip.

“I know.”

“I just have trouble knowing when to stop.”

“I know that, too.” I stood up, grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch next to him. “Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, kicking off his shoes and tossing a throw pillow on my lap. He curled up on the couch with his head on the pillow, biting at a nail. It wasn't the first time we’ve watched a movie like this, and wouldn't be the last. We watched quietly as I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Feels good,” he groaned. I knew Norman better than anyone. He was starved for affection and touch. That was simply a part of him. But his busy schedule didn't allow for finding someone.

“How’d that little trip go with Diane?” I asked. 

“Fine,” he answered, more interested in the movie than the conversation. 

“Thought you guys might have made a commitment there for a minute. Gael said it was all over the interwebs.”

He looked up at me with a smirk. “Andy you know better than to believe what's on your interwebs.” He smiled at me in that unposed, unscripted, pure Norman smile. “Was just a once in a while thing. I don't have time to get mixed up in those kinda relationships.”

He turned back to the movie but I kept my eyes on him as I went back to sifting my fingers through his long hair. I knew what he meant. He wasn't that into women, preferred men, and didn't want gossip on any kind of relationship to shorten his longevity as a star. His low self confidence drove most every move he made. It wasn’t long before I could tell by the rise and fall of his breaths that he’d fallen asleep and I pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and covered him with it.

About halfway through the movie I heard Gael coming down the stairs, tiptoeing because she knew as well as I did that Norman would be asleep by this point. She walked over to the couch with a smile. “It’s like having three kids, sometimes,” she whispered, looking down at him. “How’s he doing?”

“Working too hard and being too hard on himself,” I whispered back, fingers stroking through his hair again. 

She cocked her head as she watched us on the couch. “He’s in love with you, you know,” she said. It wasn’t shocking to hear. Norman wore his heart on his sleeve. No one else on this earth was more affectionate than Norman. He wanted to hug and kiss and lick and cuddle with everyone, but me especially. We’ve had lots of heavy moments between us where we explained the intensity of our feelings towards one another. Norman was never afraid to open his heart.

“I know,” I answered. “I love him, too, Gael. Just want to protect him from himself.”

She kissed me on the forehead. “Well, give him whatever affection he needs, as long as it’s not outright intercourse and tell him to slow the fuck down,” she whispered. 

I nodded. “Love you, Gael. Glad you understand about me and him.”

“Gotta be blind not to see something special with you guys. He’s got the biggest heart in the world and I hate to see him wasting it with all his globetrotting.”

She left as quietly as she arrived and I finished watching the movie even though my legs were falling asleep and I had to pee. When it was over, it was the sudden quiet that made Norman stir. 

“I miss the whole thing?” he asked, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. “Shit. I’m sorry, man.”

“It was good to see you rest,” I said as he snuggled up to my side and rested his head on my chest.

“Hate being so tired all the time,” he mumbled.

“You wouldn’t be if you’d take time to sleep once in a while.”

He took a deep breath, sighed and looked over at me. “Gael still okay with us?” he asked with that soft, nervous voice. 

“Yeah.”

Norman stood up and sat back down between my legs, leaning back against my chest. “Cuddle me. Please?” he asked. And I did. Of course I did. I’d give Norman Reedus anything he wanted. I wrapped my arms around him and started kissing and nibbling at his neck. 

“You gonna relax for me?”

“Mmhmm,” he groaned as he slipped a hand down his jeans and started rocking his hips. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans to make room and I slid my hand over top of his, interlacing our fingers as he rutted slowly against his palm.

“I love you, Andy. You’re the best thing in my life,” he said as he moved slowly, not rushing his much-needed orgasm. I kissed his temple and ran my other hand up his shirt, grazing over a nipple with my thumb. He groaned at that, long and low and I felt the rumble of it against my chest. I loved giving him affection and attention, loved watching him take so much pleasure in every touch, every press of my lips to his neck and his shoulders. 

“Come for me, Norman. I wanna see you feel that flood of release. Want you to melt in my arms,” I whispered against his ear and he groaned again, his body writhing against me as he moved, my own cock hard and leaking from the friction of his movements.

His breathing grew uneven and his lips parted as he gasped for air, his cock still hard and thrusting against our locked hands. “Andy,” he whimpered again and the sound of my name in his raspy voice, the knowledge of how much he is to me, how much he _gives_ to me, the movement of his body against my swollen length, finally all of it made me start spilling in my jeans as he tossed his head back against my shoulder, shuddering from his own release. 

He let himself go limp in my arms and moments later his chest rose and fell with sleep. “Norman,” I whispered, even though I knew he wasn’t listening. “If you aren’t going to take care of yourself, I’m at least glad you let me do it. I love you, Normy.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record- I am hard at work on the next long fic- a Rickyl College AU. Hope to have it done in a few weeks!


End file.
